


Chronique d'une autre vie

by RabbidMaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbidMaki/pseuds/RabbidMaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Derrière le mensonge se cache une vérité douloureuse, enfouie par les années.Une autre vie à jamais disparue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronique d'une autre vie

Les gouttes tombaient en un plic ploc régulier qui parvenait quand même à atteindre ses oreilles assourdies par les bandages.La seule chose qui traversait son néant.

Son esprit de marbre se fissurait de plus en plus. Combien de gouttes pour faire une année ? Aurait-il à en compter 20 000 et plus d’année ?

Non !

Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il devait sortir et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Mais attendre ça le devait pourtant. Attendre le bon moment. Mais il avait déjà tellement attendu…il avait passé sa vie à patienté. Patience devrait être son deuxième prénom.

Mais pour la réussite de son plan il devait encore attendre dans cette prison de néant. Certains lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas à tout sacrifier pour ça…lui savait qu’en fait il n’avait rien sacrifié du tout parce qu’il n’avait plus rien pour commencer.

On lui avait tout arraché en une nuit…

Encore combien de temps ?

Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Il avait l’impression que sa vie c’était terminé il y a bien des années, il y a bien des siècles…Qu’il n’était plus qu’un fantôme vengeur.

Il devait tenir…ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Il devait être là, se tenir droit devant lui quand il tomberait…là alors seulement il pourrait s’effondrer, pourrait céder à sa douleur. Il l’avait accumulé pendant tant d’année. Tellement de solitude.

Il devait attendre…et en attendant il se souviendrait.

Le souvenir réchaufferait son cœur, son cœur réveillerait sa rage.

Sa rage le ferait tenir jusqu’au bout.

Tenir.

Pour chasser le vide du trône céleste.

* * *

 

Il était sur les genoux de son père. Il le sentait à la fois excité et angoissé. C’est bien la première fois qu’il le voyait comme ça. Son père était le meilleur père du monde, et pour cause… c’était le roi. Il l’adorait et son seul rêve était de le rendre fier et de devenir un aussi grand roi que lui.

C’est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Mère ? Elle était devenue très grosse ces derniers temps. Son père lui avait bien dit qu’en revanche il ne devait pas dire ça devant elle, que ça lui ferait de la peine. Il lui avait aussi dit qu’il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Il avait sauté de joie en entendant ça. C’est qu’on ne trouvait pas beaucoup d’enfants dans les couloirs du palais…Il voulait un petit frère. Pour pouvoir jouer au shinigami avec lui, pour lui apprendre tout ce qu’il savait. Pour pouvoir le protéger de tout.

Il serait son entrainement pour quand il serait roi.

Mais il commençait à se dire qu’elle en mettait du temps Madame la Cigogne à leur livrer son petit frère. Ca faisait déjà beaucoup de temps qu’il attendait. Tous les matins il courait dans la chambre de ses parents pour voir s’il était arrivé et tous les matins il était déçu.

\- Père, pourquoi on attend en face de la chambre ? Et où se trouve Mère ?

\- Ta mère est à l’intérieur, mon fils. Et on ne peut pas entrer parce que………la Cigogne est en train de livrer le nouveau bébé. Il ne faut pas les déranger.

\- C’est vrai ?! Elle est enfin arrivée ?! Je peux la voir Père dit ? Elle doit être très grosse pour porter un enfant !

\- Pas tant que ça, c’est petit un bébé tu sais. Toi tu faisais à peu près cette taille.

Il écarta ces mains pour lui montrer et le petit prince ne pu que regarder son père d’un air effaré.

\- C’est pas possible ! Je pouvais pas être aussi petit ! Regarde comme je suis grand aujourd’hui…ça veux dire que je serais jamais aussi grand que toi ?

\- Mais non voyons, tout les bébés sont petits, je l’étais aussi. Tu n’as que 8 ans, tu as encore le temps de grandir.

Il s’apprêtait à protester quand une des dames de compagnie de sa mère sortit de la chambre. Son père se leva aussitôt en le prenant dans ses bras et semblait pendue aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci adressa un sourire malicieux à son père. L’enfant se renfrogna n’aimant pas qu’on se moque de son héros.

\- Tout c’est bien passé Votre Majesté, malgré un léger imprévu.

\- Quel imprévu ?

La dame ne répondit pas et se contenta d’ouvrir la porte en grand pour leur permettre d’entrer. Son père fronça les sourcils mais entra d’un pas rapide. Il traversa les appartements royaux jusqu’à la chambre qu’il partageait avec sa reine. Le petit Prince en entrant dans la chambre remarqua plusieurs choses : les servantes étaient en train de nettoyer, ce qui était bizarre vu qu’elle devait faire ça quand la famille royale n’était pas là ; sa mère était allongée sur le lit, l’air heureuse mais fatiguée, et pour finir…elle tenait deux petit ballots de linge contre elle. Quand elle vit entrer son fils et son époux, la reine Setsuko devint plus rayonnante encore.

Sa mère était vraiment belle, songea le petit garçon avec fierté. Ses cheveux ondulaient en boucles chocolat lentement le long d’un coup fin et gracieux et son visage magnifique était illuminé par de grands yeux gris. Son père alla s’asseoir délicatement à ses cotés et pris avec des mains tremblantes l’un des tas de draps pour le regarder avec émerveillement. Cela ne plu pas vraiment à son fils qui sentait déjà en lui la jalousie s’insinuer.

\- …….des jumeaux ?

\- Oui, Masao. Ils sont beau hein ?

La reine redressa la tête et regarda son ainé avec un grand sourire.

\- Mon fils, vient voir ton nouveau petit frère et ta nouvelle petite sœur.

Il s’approcha avec reluctance pour regarder le contenu des draps. A l’intérieur il pouvait voir deux petites frimousses un peu rougeaude et boursoufflés avec des touffes de cheveux sombres. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire lequel des deux était un garçon ou une fille.

Berk ils étaient affreux !Pourquoi ses parents regardaient ces choses comme de véritables merveilles.

Il approcha son doigt d’une des joues et donna un petit coup...ce qu’il regretta amèrement.

La boule de chair lâcha un cri perçant qui lui vrilla les oreilles. Son père le regarda avec une pointe de reproche tandis que sa mère tentait de calmer les cris.

Décidément lui et cette chose n’allait pas s’entendre.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Le prince héritier allait maintenant sur ses 12 ans et s’immergeait dans les écrits sur la stratégie et la politique quand ses tuteurs lui en laissaient le temps. Et quand …

\- Nii-chan…Tu viens zouer ?

Il soupira en regardant son petit frère de 4 ans. Il avait récemment perdu une dent de lait et se retrouvait affublé d’un zozotement que sa mère trouvait « chou ». Lui trouvait juste que ça tapait sur les nerfs. Etre grand frère n’était pas toujours de tout repos avait-il appris assez vite. Surtout avec un petit frère aussi vif que celui-ci. Le nombre de fois où il avait dû courir après lui alors qu’il cavalait sur ses quatre pattes puis sur ses deux jambes… Sa-chan n’était pas mieux.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps là…Plus tard peu être.

Une moue adorable lui répondit. Pourquoi le garçonnet devait-il avoir une frimousse d’ange ?

\- Tu dis touzours ça Nii-chan. Mais tu viens zamais.

Le prince poussa un soupire à fendre l’âme.

\- D’accord je viens, où est Sa-chan ? C’est rare de te voir sans elle.

\- Mère lui fait essayer une nouvelle robe. Moi ze me suis enfui.

\- Elle t’en a pris une assortie ?

\- C’est pas drôle !

Leur mère trouvait toujours adorable d’assortir les habits des jumeaux, allant parfois même jusqu’à habiller le pauvre petit garçon comme une fille. Il faut dire que bien que faux jumeaux, quand on les habillait à l’identique, on ne pouvait pas  distinguer la fillette du garçonnet.

En allant dans le jardin ils virent que leur sœur et leur mère avaient été rejoins par leur père. La fillette se retourna avant même qu’il ait pu faire le moindre bruit et alla derechef se jeter dans les bras de son jumeau. Elle sentait toujours où était son petit frère. Ils gloussaient tout les deux en se frottant le nez l’un contre l’autre. Ensuite seulement elle se tourna vers son autre frère et leva les bras pour un câlin. Ce qu’il lui accorda bien volontiers.

\- Nii-chan ! Tu restes avec nous ?

Trop mignonne. Ravissante dans son kimono rose et avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

\- Oui ma princesse

. - Princesse ? Mais c’est pas ta chérie la princesse vu que tu es le prince ?

\- Mais c’est toi ma chérie voyons. Tu veux pas te marier avec moi quand tu seras grande ?

\- Nan ! Moi c’est avec mon « autre moi » que je veux me marier !

…Il avait dit ça pour rire, mais quand même ça faisait mal. Il avait toujours l’impression d’être de trop avec les jumeaux. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils ne se séparaient jamais, ils avaient même leurs propres langage. Sans compter que Mère était complètement gaga d’eux.

Il soupira en reposant sa sœur à terre qui suivit son frère en courant quand il alla se lover entre leurs parents pour un câlin. Le roi ébouriffa avec tendresse les boucles chocolat, si semblables à celle de sa femme et dont tous ses enfants avaient hérité. Il regarda ensuite son ainé.

\- Tes études se passent bien mon fils ?

\- Oui Père. Enfin elles iraient plus vite si mon diable de petit frère ne venait pas sans cesse me demander de jouer.

Le dit diable, tira la langue, ce qui lui valu une petite réprimande de sa mère.

\- Ne le blâme pas. Il n’y a rien de mal à vouloir jouer avec son grand frère. Et puis ça te fais du bien de passer du temps avec eux. Moi-même je viens régulièrement les voir.

Il avait remarqué, songea-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ca me fait du bien. Des fois à trop gouverner j’ai l’impression que mon cœur se vide. En les voyants il se remplit à nouveau. Ecoutez-moi bien mes fils, toi aussi Sa-chan. Un trône avec un homme au cœur vide est un trône vide.

\- Oui père ! , dirent-ils à l’unisson.

L’après midi se déroula alors agréablement. Comme beaucoup d’après-midi qui suivirent, rythmés par les sourires de sa mère, la sagesse de son père et les rires des jumeaux.Si tous les jours pouvaient être comme ça.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Il avait maintenant 20 ans, sortait rarement de la bibliothèque, et se sentait souvent étouffés par tout ce qu’il devait apprendre pour son futur rôle de roi. Heureusement que le conseiller de son père, Takuro, qui avait pris ses fonctions 5 ans plus tôt venait l’aider.

Il se sentait constamment épuisé. Et isolé…tellement isolé.

Là il se débattait seul avec un traité politique particulièrement ardu.

\- Nii-chan ? Tu es là depuis ce matin ? Tu devrais faire une pause.

Le prince couronné se tourna avec irritation vers son frère.

\- Oui je suis là depuis ce matin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être occupé avec tes leçons !

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules d’un air désinvolte.

\- J’ai finis. Mes tuteurs ne trouvaient plus rien à me faire faire donc ils m’ont laissé partir. J’étais venu chercher un livre à lire pour me détendre.

\- Dans la section politique et stratégie ? Les classiques et autres c’est de l’autre coté.

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire, il adorait se chamailler avec son frère. Mais ne passait plus que très rarement du temps avec lui ou sa sœur. La plupart du temps il ne voyait sa famille que pour les repas. Sauf quand le jeune garçon passait à la bibliothèque comme aujourd’hui.

\- Je sais bien grand benêt… mais j’ai déjà lu tout les classiques de la bibliothèque et puis j’aime bien les livres qu’on trouve dans cette section. D’ailleurs qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

Il montra la couverture d’un air renfrogné. Il n’y avait bien que ce petit taré pour venir se distraire dans cette section…

\- Aaaah, les idées exposées dans ce livre ne sont pas trop mal mais un peu dépassées je trouve. Quand tu l’auras fini tu devrais essayer le deuxième ouvrage de cet auteur. Je pense qu’il est bien mieux.

\- ………Tu as compris ce que ce livre racontait ?

\- Bien sûr…pas toi ? demanda son jeune frère en se mordant la lèvre comme s’il avait dit une bêtise.

Qu’est-ce que son petit frère pouvait l’énervé des fois avec sa perfection ! Ce gosse était un génie ! Que ce soit dans ses études ou dans les arts martiaux. Et si puissant en plus… Son énergie spirituelle était vraiment élevée pour un gamin de 12 ans. Comme il était jaloux.

Combien de fois avait-il vu son père en proie à des problèmes épineux allé demander à son plus jeune fils s’il voyait une solution.

Ca le faisait bouillir de rage ! Il réussissait sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort là ou lui devait suer sang et eau pour y arriver.

\- …….Nii-chan ? Tu…tu veux que je t’explique ?

\- Non ! Dégages crevette, je vais y arriver tout seul.

Avec une once de remord il vit son frère baisser la tête et s’en aller un peu tristement. Il regardait encore là ou il s’était quand sa sœur, apparue de nulle part, le regarda avec reproche, le visage si semblable à celui de son jumeau.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sa-chan ?

\- Egoïste…

Sur ce sa sœur tourna les talons, sans doute pour courir après son frère, son « autre elle » comme elle disait.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur la table en grognant. Et voilà que c’était de sa faute. Il avait l’impression de ne jamais être assez bien. Tout le monde n’avait que le nom de son frère à la bouche. Merde ! C’était lui qui comptait entre les deux ! C’était lui qui serait roi ! Lui ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il restait dans l’ombre de son petit frère ! Son PETIT frère de 12 ANS !!!! Ce même petit frère qui passait son temps à le coller, le déconcentrer, le rabaisser !

Seul Takuro le comprenait. Et lui assurait que lui il ne voyait que lui. Ses joues s’empourprèrent en songeant au regard adorateur que lui lançait le dit conseiller, à la sensation de ses mains qui glissait sur son corps nu quand le soir ils se rejoignaient discrètement. Il l’aimait, et il se savait aimer. En parlant du loup…

-Ouji-sama, murmura une voix chaude et sensuelle à son oreille.

-Takuro…combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de m’appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Trop pour que je puisse compter, mais ce serait vous manquer de respect…et déjà trop de personne le font. Et ça au profit de ce petit pourri gâté de…

-Takuro s’il te plait…tu parles de mon petit frère. Il a beau être irritant, je dois le protéger. C’est mon rôle de grand frère.

-Vous êtes trop gentils avec lui Ouji-sama. Il ne le mérite pas…savez vous qu’hier encore il m’a ridiculisé devant tout le conseil ? Vous savez que votre père n’ose rien lui dire quand il parle, et qu’il l’écoute avec trop d’attention.

\- Oui je sais Taku…mais s’il te plait arrête de parler de lui.

Il caressa tendrement le cou du conseiller de son père, et la discussion prit aussitôt fin…laissant place à une union passionnée qui permit au prince de se détendre. Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien…jusqu’au diner.

Son frère n’était pas présent et sa sœur l’ignorait ostensiblement. Son père regardait la place vide où aurait dû se trouver son dernier né avec inquiétude.

\- Sa-chan…ma chérie, où est ton frère ? Sa sœur regarda son frère ainé un instant.

\- Il ne se sentait pas très bien Père. Il a préféré sauter le diner. Il te présente ses excuses.

\- C’est ennuyeux…peut-être faudrait-il lui envoyer le médecin ?

\- Masao très cher je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Le roi regarda son épouse qui se contenta de lui sourire doucement avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

\- Mon fils, pourras-tu aller avec moi au jardin après le dîner ?

\- Oui Mère.

Le dîner continua alors tranquillement. Après le dessert, le Prince suivit sa mère jusqu’à son petit jardin. Elle y faisait pousser des fleurs magnifiques avec amour, c’était la seule partie du jardin où la marmaille royale n’avait implicitement pas le droit d’aller sans la présence de la reine.

\- Vous vouliez me parler Mère ?

\- Oui, assieds-toi s’il te plait.

Il s’assit sur un banc placé au milieu d’un arbuste fleuris qui diffusait une douce fragrance autour d’eux.

\- Ta sœur m’a dit ce qu’il s’est passé...

\- Et du coup vous allez me consigner dans ma chambre pendant une semaine.

\- Un autre ton je te prie, tu es peut-être plus grand que moi maintenant mais je reste ta mère.

\- …Je vous demande pardon. Toutefois, vous prenez tout le temps sa défense.

\- Et ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ? Suis-je souvent partiale ?Suis-je une mauvaise mère qui fait du favoritisme … ?

\- NON ! Non bien sûr que non… Vous êtes une très bonne mère.

\- Mon fils, il est vrai que ton père et moi nous ne pouvons te donner toute l’attention qu’il faudrait; et te soutenir comme tu en aurais besoin. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n’est pas sans raison, et que ce n’est en aucun cas un manque d’amour. C’est juste qu’il en a plus besoin que toi pour rester debout.

Elle caressa doucement la joue de son ainé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. En quoi la crevette pouvait avoir besoin d’aide ? Tout lui souriait.

\- Comment ça ? Il va très bien…il est parfait.

\- Ca c’est ce qu’il veut bien montrer à tout le monde. C’est un prince lui aussi, qui ne doit pas montrer ses failles. Et qui veut que son héros soit fier de lui.

\- Son héros ?

\- Il t’adore…si ton père est ton héros, tu es le sien. Il t’admire vraiment. C’est pour ça qu’il vient te voir et te demande un peu d’attention. Il ne voulait pas te rabaisser mais t’aider, en toute sincérité. Je dois avouer que tu me déçois un peu. Trop concentré sur toi-même, tu n’a rien remarqué.

Ca y’est…il commençait à culpabiliser. Il repensait à toute les fois où la petite tête brune avait dépassé de la porte de la bibliothèque et était venu lui poser des questions, le regarder, lui sourire.

Raaaaaaaaah !

\- ……….. c’est pour ça que Sa-chan m’a traité d’égoïste ?

\- Oui. Mais dans son cas, il faut avouer une certaine partialité. Elle prendra toujours la défense de son frère. Elle est pire qu’une mère poule en ce qui le concerne…Mais je t’en prie…ne t’éloignes pas plus de nous. Nous avons besoin de toi, ton frère a besoin de toi pour lui dire que tout va bien. Il a besoin de sentir que tu l’aimes. Tu n’as pas besoin de passer ta vie à étudier pour être un bon roi, tu as besoin de savoir aimer et observer ce qui t’entoure.

\- Mère….quel est le problème avec mon frère ?

\- Je te laisse trouver mon fils…j’ai promis de ne jamais rien dire. Je respecterai ma promesse.

\- …………..Il est encore temps que j’aille m’excuser ?

\- Il est toujours temps mon fils. Va vite.

Il se remit rapidement sur ses jambes et fila vers la chambre de son petit frère. Il toqua doucement à la porte et n’entendant pas de réponse, il entra avec précaution….pour être balayé par une puissante vague de force spirituelle. Il se tint un moment la poitrine, peinant à respirer.Il ne parvint à relever la tête suffisamment que pour voir son petit frère étendu sur le sol. Il avait le front pressé contre le sol et ses mains agrippaient ses cheveux, tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues depuis ses yeux écarquillés. Que se passait-il ?! Est-ce que …Il ne contrôlait plus sa force spirituelle ?! Il hurla le nom de son frère avant que celui-ci tourne lentement son regard vers lui. Et tout d’un coup la pression énorme qui régnait dans la pièce s’évapora, laissant une impression étrange de pesanteur. Il finit par se relever et  par aller aux cotés de son frère dont la forme tremblait. Quel ne fut pas son choc de voir son petit frère, toujours souriant, toujours digne, en train de sangloter et de trembler.

\- Medétestespasmedétestespasmedétestespasmedétestespas…

\- Chut, petit frère, chut…je ne te déteste pas …

Il caressait doucement les boucles de son petit frère en le serrant contre lui, des yeux larmoyant se levèrent sur lui.

\- Tu…tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis un monstre ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon petit frère adoré, celui de Sa-chan aussi. Et tu es le fils chéri du roi Masao et de la reine Setsuko. Je suis désolé si je t’ai donné l’impression que je ne t’aimais pas…pardonnes-moi ma crevette.

Les lèvres du garçon se posèrent sur sa joue et il se pelotonna contre son grand frère. Il se rappela d’un coup la première chose qu’on lui avait dit à la naissance des jumeaux…le rôle du grand frère c’est de protéger les plus petits. Et cette règle, sa jalousie la lui avait faite oublier. Il berça un moment son frère avant de e porter sur son lit où il s’allongea à coté de lui.

Il ne s’était jamais douté…jamais douté que les pouvoirs de son frère étaient aussi puissants, pouvaient être aussi incontrôlables. Il devait sans doute faire attention à chaque instant pour rester maitre de lui… Sur le moment, il ne s’était concentré que sur le moyen de le rassurer, il n’avait pas pu faire autrement après avoir vu ses larmes et entendu sa supplique. Mais maintenant qu’il y songeait…il était terrifié. Terrifié parce que pourrait faire son frère. Terrifié par son potentiel. Même leur père n’était pas aussi puissant.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de quelqu’un qui entrait dans la chambre, et par le poids d’un troisième corps qui se glissait dans le lit. Sa-chan. Elle s’installa de l’autre coté de leurs petit frère, sans rien dire mais mêla ses doigts à ceux de son ainé.

\- Ne nous abandonnes plus Nii-chan.

\- Promis.

Sur ce ils s’endormirent…trois anges encore purs des vilainies qui se cachent dans le cœur des hommes. Enfin…presque.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Par la suite il se calma un peu dans ses études et essaya de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses cadets. Cela ne plaisait pas à son amant, mais il se sentait tellement bien après avoir partagé un moment avec sa fratrie qu’il ne céda pas.

Du moins au début, car insidieusement la peur le rongeait. Chaque fois qu’il faisait un duel amical contre son frère, il avait peur. Peur que son adversaire perde le contrôle de lui-même. Peur qu’il ne le blesse pour de bon. Et puis le jeune garçon se transformait en jeune homme…et les bruits couraient. Des bruits qui lui glaçaient le sang.

Ce ne serait pas lui le prochain roi…mais son cadet.

Rien dans les lois de la dimension royale et de Soul Society ne spécifiait que l’héritier du trône devait être l’ainé… Tout le monde en parlait, murmurait à quel point ce changement de programme ne pouvait être que bénéfiques. Et ça le rendait fou de rage. D’entendre tout ces gens dénigrer les efforts qu’il avait fournis toute sa vie pour être à la hauteur. Pour pouvoir bien les guider le moment venu ! Et c’est comme ça qu’ils le remerciaient ?!

Il se consolait en se disant que ce n’était qu’une rumeur que jamais son père ne lui ferait une chose pareille. Seulement voilà…

\- Ouji-sama ! Je dois vous parlez de toute urgence !

Il redressa la tête du texte qu’il était en train de lire.

\- Takuro ?! Du calme, amour. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- C’est Masao-sama ! Je l’ai entendu parler de transmettre son trône à votre frère !

Son cœur cessa un moment de battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Si c’est une plaisanterie, elle n’est pas de très bon goût, Takuro…

\- Je ne plaisanterais jamais sur une chose pareille !

\- Mais…mais…jamais il ne me ferait ça …Non…NON !

Une tête passa l’embrasure de la porte.

\- Nii-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce ton innocent ! Comme s’il ne savait pas !! Le sale petit voleur !! La charogne, la vermine ! Avant d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il saisit son frère par le bras et le jeta de l’autre coté de la pièce ou il rentra violement dans une étagère. Le cri de douleur ne le fit pas sortir de sa transe et ce n’est qu’en sentant sa sœur, qu’il n’avait pas entendu arriver, le frapper et le mordre, et en entendant le cri de son père, qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était en train de frapper son frère avec la table basse. Que la table avait cassé tellement il l'avait frappé avec...

Sa mère était au coté de l’adolescent qui tout du long n’avait pas tenté de se défendre, elle regardait son fils ainé d’un air horrifié. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui c’était passé. Mais…ce n’était pas sa faute après tout. C’était lui la victime. Pourquoi sa famille le regardait comme ça ?! Pourquoi il n’y avait que Takuro pour ne pas le regarder comme un monstre ?! C’était l’autre le monstre !

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? C’est sa faute…c’est la faute de ce monstre…

\- ………Te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu allais le tuer !

\- IL LE MERITE ! IL ALLAIT ME VOLER MON AVENIR ! C’EST MOI LE PROCHAIN ROI !

\- Est-ce que tu t’entends ?!! De plus il n’a jamais été question de le désigner à ta place !! Je voulais qu’il soit nommé conseiller pour pouvoir te soutenir !!

\- …………hein ? ………..Vous……vous n’alliez pas … ? Mais Takuro…

\- Bien sûr que non !!! Takuro est un menteur ! Jamais je ne t’aurais fais ça …….Mais maintenant je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

\- Quoi ? NON !

\- Si ! Après ce que tu as fais à ton frère…je ne peux que te rayer de ma succession jusqu’à ce que tu ais fais amende honorable. Ton frère devient le prince héritier jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Ce n’était pas possible…c’était IMPOSSIBLE. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?...Takuro lui avait menti…non, Takuro l’aimait, oui c’était d’ailleurs le seul à l’aimer, à le comprendre. Oui ! C’était Takuro sa famille ! C’était son père le menteur ! Il devait l’empêcher de gâcher sa vie !

Il saisit prestement un débris de la table. Très pointu, et profita que son père s’était détourné de lui pour le lui planter dans la jugulaire. Un geyser de sang sembla alors jaillir du roi, qui ne put alors que jeter un regard d’incompréhension à son fils… suivi de la trahison et de la douleur. Puis plus rien, il s’effondra sur le sol et pendant un instant le monde sembla s’arrêter. Le roi était mort.

-MASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Le cri de sa mère ne parvint pas à l’émouvoir. Elle avait toujours préférée son deuxième fils, il le savait…tout ce qu’elle lui avait dit par cette nuit qui lui paraissait si loin était faux. Mais il ne la tuerait pas …c’était sa mère après tout. En revanche il y’en avait un qu’il devait tuer. Son frère et sa sœur regardaient leur mère qui pleurait sur le corps de leur père…tout deux en état de choc.

Il se baissa et saisit le sabre qui pendait à la ceinture de l’ex-roi. Il s’approcha du garçon plus jeune. Qui leva vers lui un regard brisé…désespéré. Où l’admiration était morte.

\- Tu n’es plus mon frère, tu m’entends ? Tu n’es qu’un sale monstre perfide qui doit disparaitre. Un sale voleur dont l’existence a gâché la mienne. Si seulement tu avais pû ne jamais naître…

Le garçon le regarda, sans rien dire, avec juste ce regard brisé

\- TU M’AS ENTENDU !? SOSUKE ?!!!! JE TE DETESTES !!!!!!

Il abattit le katana sur celui qui avait été son frère toutes ces années.

\- TETSUYA !!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

Le katana trancha le dos de sa mère qui s’était mis en travers pour protéger son fils. Le sabre s'enfonça profondément dans la colonne vertébrale. Elle mourût sur le coup. Sa-chan hurla, So-chan aussi. Tetsuya lui était assommé…ce qui permit à Sosuke de se reprendre, d’empoigner sa jumelle et de s’enfuir de la salle. Tetsuya se jeta à la poursuite de ses cadets, sans remarquer le grand sourire de Takuro, penché au dessus des cadavres du couple royal. Il devait les tuer eux aussi maintenant…oui, ils ne devaient pas être séparés de Père et de Mère. Et puis, ils voudraient sans doute lui prendre son trône. Surtout Sosuke.

Oui ils devaient disparaitre tout les deux. Mais il ne les rattrapa jamais. Il les vit s’engouffrer dans le portail inter-dimensionnel. Il ne pouvait pas les suivre. Il devait rester dans son palais. Il entendit juste sa sœur lui hurler qu’il n’était qu’un menteur.

Menteur, assassin, traitre. Ces mots raisonnaient à ses oreilles mais il tentait de les repousser loin, très loin de lui.

Une paire de bras s’enroula autour de lui. Ceux de son tendre Takuro. Il lui murmurait à l’oreille, qu’il dirait que tout était de la faute de Sosuke, qu’il avait perdu la tête et avait essayé de tuer toute sa famille… que lui Tetsuya, l’ainé les avait vaillamment défendu mais qu’il n’avait pu sauver leurs parents et empêcher Sosuke d’emmener sa sœur jumelle.

Oui ça s’était passé comme ça …Il était le roi, lui. Le roi légitime et pas ce monstre de foire. Dans sa grande générosité, il laisserait ses cadets en paix tant qu’ils n’oseraient jamais réapparaitre.

En attendant il avait un univers à diriger.

Le roi était mort…Vive le roi !

* * *

Masaki savourait les rayons du soleil et la caresse du vent. Isshin et elle avaient emmené les enfants à la plage en ce beau jour d’été. Isshin faisait des pitreries pour amuser les jumelles mais celles-ci étaient plus intéressées par le château de sable de leur grand frère. Elle regardait tendrement son fils qui même lorsque Yuzu fit s’écrouler un mur de sable se contenta de sourire en frottant la tête de sa sœur.

C’est dans ces moments là qu’elle était la plus heureuse…mais la plus malheureuse aussi. Car alors elle voyait ce qu’elle avait gagné et ce qu’elle avait perdu.

Dans ces moments elle se revoyait sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui tressait les cheveux en chantonnant, et revoyaient ses frères…ses très chers frères en train de se chamailler gentiment sous la supervision bienveillante de leurs père. C’est de ces moments là qu’elle voulait se souvenir, de ceux où tous avaient été jeunes. Où Tetsuya n’avait pas été obsédé par son avenir de roi, où Sosuke avait un sourire éblouissant d’innocence, de bonheur. Où le soir ils se réunissaient tous dans le même lit et se racontait des histoires effrayantes.

Avant que tout ne déraille.

Elle avait vu petit à petit Tetsuya, son Su-chan, s’éloigner d’eux…regardé So-chan avec de plus en plus de haine et de ressentiment dans les yeux. Sosuke aussi l’avait vu…et osait de moins en moins aller voir son grand frère, et s’enfonçait de plus en plus dans un désespoir solitaire.

Ca avait commencé alors qu’ils venaient tout les deux de fêter leurs 10 ans. Ils jouaient tout les deux au fond du jardin quand quelqu’un les avait brusquement saisit et bâillonnés…elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui aurait dû leur arriver. Car de toute façon les projets de ces hommes n’aboutirent pas…Sosuke avait paniqué en voyant qu’on l’emmenait loin de lui et avait presque littéralement explosé. Ses yeux était devenu totalement blancs, ceux qui le tenait étaient morts les yeux révulsés et Masaki sentit qu’on la lâchait…ils hurlaient, ils hurlaient au monstre. Masaki elle regardait son frère, il souffrait, il pleurait, il avait peur.

Père avait accouru en sentant la puissance qui avait explosé dans son domaine, suivi de près par Mère. Cette dernière la pris dans ses bras tandis que son père, lentement mais surement calmait son frère. Mais le mal était fait…Sosuke avait tué des gens…Sosuke se prenait pour un monstre et il avait réveillé en lui quelque chose de presque incontrôlable.

Tetsuya ne fut jamais mis au courant de cet accident à la demande de So-chan. Mais son père et sa mère durent accorder beaucoup plus d’attention à leur dernier né, pour lui apprendre le contrôle et surtout pour lui démontrer par leur amour qu’il n’était pas tout seul. Père lui changeait les idées en le faisant réfléchir à certains de leurs problème, sous le regard haineux de Takuro et celui jaloux de Tetsuya. Tetsuya qui malheureusement ne pensait qu’à lui, qui pensait que tout le monde c’était ligué contre lui. Et qui ne leur faisait même plus confiance.

Ce qui avait mené à cette nuit horrible où il avait assassiné leurs parents. Celle qu’elle revoyait dans ses cauchemars au moins une fois par semaine depuis des siècles.

Masaki leva les yeux vers le ciel et pensa à son jumeau.

Si cette nuit l’avait brisée, lui elle l’avait anéanti. Ils avaient fui dans une forêt lointaine du monde réelle. Après avoir trouvé un abri, Sosuke était resté longtemps les yeux dans le vide, immobile comme les pierres. Masaki avait eu un mal fou à le faire manger. Puis un jour il avait relevé les yeux, et là elle avait su. Su que son frère avait chassé ses sentiment au plus profonde de son âme pour ne laisser que la détermination. Celle de faire tomber Tetsuya.

Sosuke ne pouvait pas vivre en aimant encore Tetsuya, donc il le haïrai.

Masaki l’avait écouté lui révéler son plan, elle avait hurlé, supplier. Mais rien à faire, Sosuke avait décidé. Elle regarderait son frère jouer le rôle du méchant, donner un coup de pieds dans la fourmilière, pour qu’enfin tout le monde se réveille et regarde ce que leur monde était devenu sous le règne du nouveau roi. Les vizard, les bounto, les mod soul, tout les personnes jugée dérangeante…tous autant victime de Tetsuya et Takuro.

Ce plan, où la vérité devenait mensonge et les mensonges réalité, était vraiment très élaboré et digne du cerveau génial de son jumeau. Mais Masaki le détestait néanmoins. Car Sosuke allait se damner. Allait devoir sacrifier des vies, allait tout perdre. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il l’avait laissé derrière, elle, sa sœur, l’autre partie de son âme.

Dès que Tetsuya serait à terre, Sosuke le suivrait de près.

Elle son rôle, c’était de prolongé la lignée. Elle avait été furieuse en entendant cette partie mais la main de son frère sur la sienne lui avait fait voir que ce n’était que bon sens. Il fallait un nouveau roi. Sosuke, bien que prince héritier actuel, ne monterait pas sur le trône, non il allait guider le successeur pour que celui ci prennent le trône et que personne ne puisse contester. Et Sosuke ne comptait pas avoir d’enfant à lui. Donc ce serai l’un des siens.

L’héritier qu’avait choisi Sosuke pour lui succéder, c’était Ichigo.

So-chan s’était toujours tenu à distance de sa sœur pour éviter qu’elle ne se retrouve mêlé plus qu’elle ne devrait à ses plans. Mais il était venu à son mariage, même s’il avait froncé le nez en voyant le zouave qui allait lui servir de beau-frère. Masaki devait avouer qu’Isshin au premier abord pouvait paraitre…totalement imbécile. Mais il avait su la faire rire, réchauffer son cœur, et la faire aimer, donc elle l’avait choisie. Isshin savait la vérité…mais avait accepté de suivre le plan. Sosuke avait aussi été présent à la naissance de chacun des ses enfants, et tout comme elle, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague en apprenant qu’après Ichigo c’était des jumeaux qu’elle attendait. Ca leur rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Elle savait qu’il aimait ses neveu et nièces, mais c’est quand il regardait son neveu et lui caressait les cheveux dans son sommeil… que Masaki derrière les illusions qu’il avait crée distinguait à nouveau son très cher petit frère.

Ichigo était son espoir, son espoir d’un monde à nouveau beau, son espoir que son frère serait sauvé.

Son espoir fou que leur famille serait un jour à nouveau réunie dans ce jardin magique où elle avait passé certains de plus beau moment de sa vie.

Elle n’avait pas pu protéger son petit frère, pas pu sauver son grand frère.

C’était affreux, mais elle savait qu’Ichigo le ferait à sa place.

Et pour cela, elle protègerait Ichigo de toutes ses forces.

Dut-elle en mourir.


End file.
